


Fur Babies For Castiel

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Wants Guinea Pigs, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Castiel tries to convince Dean that they need a pet in their lives.





	Fur Babies For Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~26th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Squeak~**

 

“Thanks, so much Dean” Benny said gently carrying a covered cage into the classroom. “I really appreciate it and feel relieved that my kidos will be well looked after while I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry about it Benny” Dean hesitantly took the cage “You just enjoy visiting your parents for their vowel renewal. Cas and I will take care of everything.”

“I’m sure ya will brotha. I wrote out everything you need to know about taking care of the boys along with all the food the little guys will want while I’m gone.”

“Gosh you weren’t kidding when you called them your kids” Dean laughed setting the cage down.

“Of course not. They’re just as much my children as my students are.” The two men hugged tightly before Benny left.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Honey Bee, I’m home” Dean called out gently setting the cage on the living room floor. The scent of pot roast filled the room as he approached the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Sweetie Pie” His omega said wrapping his arms around Dean. “I missed you today”

“Rough day?”

“Very. I think I pulled a muscle lifting a heavy package today. Would you mind terribly if I asked you for a massage tonight?”

“Of course, Hon” Dean nuzzled against Cas’ neck. He was addicted to the scent of his mate. “You don’t have to ask. I’ll give you a massage every night during the busy season if it’ll make things easier for you.” They both knew that the holiday season was hard on Cas’ body because of all the packages he had to deliver, but it made Cas so happy to see the faces of those he got to visit with.

“So, are our house guests here?” Cas asked giggling as he pushed Dean away from his bonding gland.

Growling the Alpha pulled away from his mate, “They are” Taking him by the hand Dean led Cas towards the living room “He was serious about them being his babies.” Cas rushed over to the cage, pulling the cover off.

“My God they’re so adorable!!” Cas exclaimed, opening the cage “Deannnn” Cas turned those baby blues on the alpha. “I want oneeee”

“Oh No!” Dean laughed, “Here we go again!” Crouching down next to Cas, Dean kissed his head, “You are horrible with pets love. Remember the fish and hamsters?”

“But Dean!” Cas said cradling one of the squeaking guinea pigs in his arms “They’re different from both of those!” He was practically melting under the adorable stare of the omega he loved more than life.

“No” The kiss to Cas’ forehead told the omega the discussion was over. “Let’s eat dinner. Then I’ll give you a massage before bed.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

As the days wore on it didn’t escape Dean’s notice how well Cas looked after the guinea pigs. Though as they slowly approached the ninth day, the day Benny would be coming over for his babies, Dean also noticed Cas getting grumpier and tearing up when he snuggled with them on the couch.

“Benny will be here in a few to pick them up.” Dean could tell by the hunched shoulders and silent treatment that Cas was upset. “Honey” Gently he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. When he could feel Cas shaking against his hand he froze. “Look at me” Cas sniffled, but turned around. Tears covered his cheeks. Dean felt his heart clench at the sorrowful look. “Oh, Honey Bee. It’s ok. We can go visit them at Benny’s.”

The rest of the night after they left Dean watched heartbroken as Cas mourned the loss of the pets.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Walking into the house after work was so hard. Cas knew the little guys he came to love over the past week were gone. So, when he walked through the front door and heard the telltale squeaking coming from the kitchen he was a tad confused. “What?” He said moving through the house.

“Welcome home” Dean said with a grin on his face.

“What are you doing home early Sweetie?”

“Just wanted to see your smiling face”

“Dean” Cas said confused, “What did you do?” Dean took Cas’ hands and pulled him towards their bedroom. Sitting in the corner was a black three-story pet cage with two tiny fluff balls moving around within it. His hands flew to cover his mouth as the gasp escaped him. “Dean” He sobbed throwing his arms around the alphas’ shoulders. “Are those –”

“They’re your babies Cas.” He couldn’t stop crying or kissing his mate. “Why don’t you go pick them up? I’m sure they wanna meet you as much as you wanna meet them.” Dean laughed

“Thank you! Thank you so much Sweetheart!” He jumped up and down rushing towards the cage. “They’re so tiny” Cas realized as he reached in to pick one up.

“That’s cause they’re babies Hon” Cas felt Dean run his lips along his neck “What are you gonna name them?”

“They’re adorable and fluffy. So simple names are best.” Cas said thinking it over. The tiny squeaking balls of fluff seemed to fit perfectly with, “Puffy and Fluffy” Cas laughed

“Seriously?” Dean laughed heartily,

“Seriously” Cas looked into the eyes of his mate, “Thank you so much Love. This means so much to me.”

“I’d do anything for you Cas”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
